


trash the lettuce

by sunshineflying



Series: Reylo Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: Prompt over on Tumblr. Rey and Ben have to get used to sharing their tiny apartment - and it isn't always as fun as it sounds.





	trash the lettuce

Living together was easy, most of the time. Rey had moved into Ben’s apartment, of course, because she’d shared hers with Finn, who wanted Poe to move in with  _him_ , and it was all very complicated but way too easy to take care of all at the same time.

But their kitchen is tiny and Rey wants a salad while Ben is half-burning a grilled cheese on the stovetop. She’s tense and irritated and probably PMSing a little, too, but she doesn’t want to kill the honeymoon vibe. Seriously.

When he bumps into her elbow and sends half the iceberg lettuce soaring across the kitchen, she lets out a disgruntled noise. There’s a heavy clunk and the lettuce lands directly in the recycle bin. “This isn’t working!” Rey shouts.

Ben switches off the stove and sets aside the pan. He leaves the sandwich in the pan, though, which Rey  _knows_  will just make the place smell more like burnt food - maybe even set off the fire alarms. She glares at him and says as much. “That’ll burn if you don’t put it on a plate.”

“Do you want me to leave the kitchen, or no?” he snaps back.

Rey growls and pushes right past him. She grabs a plate from the cupboard, their mismatched array looking a little less charming now that the excitement of moving in together has worn off. She fumbles around for a spatula but doesn’t find the one that was  _just_  in Ben’s hand, so with her thumb and forefinger, she gently lifts the sandwich out of the pan. She hisses as she drops it on the plate and lets the plate land on the counter with a loud  _clang!_

“I don’t know what your problem is, but it’s just lettuce. It’s like, not even a dollar at the grocery store,” Ben says casually. “Besides, half of it is  _right there_ ,” he gestures to her bowl.

Spinning on her heel, Rey gives him another glare. Her eyes dart to his lips; it’s habit - it’s not like she wants to kiss him right now. She’s annoyed. She definitely doesn’t want to touch him.

But also - it feels so  _stupid_  to be angry that half her lettuce is now inedible and probably covered in gross soup from the can she didn’t rinse out the day before. So really, it’s her fault.

“If you don’t stop looking at my lips without doing anything about it, I will take you right here on this counter,” Ben warns.

“You can’t just -” Rey begins to protest, but she stops. She growls angrily, her hands balled into fists at her sides. “We can’t be in this kitchen at the same time!”

Ben steps closer to Rey. Her eyes look to his lips again where the bastard is clearly biting at them  _on purpose_  because that makes his lips redder and he  _knows_  what that does to Rey. 

“Then you should have let me make you dinner, like I offered,” Ben says calmly. “Now - can I kiss you, or are you still angry?”

Rey glances to the lettuce in the trash, and to his half-burnt grilled cheese, and realizes that making out in the kitchen is going to be the best thing they get out of that space tonight because their food is a  _disaster_. But she’s in charge, so instead of speaking, Rey grabs the front of his shirt and tugs. 

Their mouths crash together, but Ben laughs into the kiss, and Rey knows that even if she feels like she’s won - maybe she hasn’t. But that’s alright.

Maybe the honeymoon phase hasn’t worn off yet, after all.


End file.
